


choke.

by 333PUP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Voyeurism, bottom jeongin, dom hyunjin, i hope i spelled it right lol, others are mentioned briefly - Freeform, sub jeongin, this is just smut lol, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/333PUP/pseuds/333PUP
Summary: basically just hyunjin wanting jeongin's attention and not caring where they are.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	choke.

**Author's Note:**

> pls excuse any mistakes ! it was kind of rushed sorry :(

jeongin's never been the one to show affection when others are around. sure, he'll hug and occasionally kiss his boyfriend, hyunjin, in front of the other boys, but only sometimes. it was late at night and jeongin, hyunjin, changbin, jisung, and minho were up watching some dumb movie. jeongin was really up for it, interested on how the movie's so dumb, that it's actually funny. hyunjin on the other hand, is bored to death. he wants his boyfriend's attention so bad but he's giving it to the tv instead. it's subtle at first, pulling jeongin's body closer with his hand around the others waist. hyunjin does that often so the younger boy never thinks its a big deal, so much that he still doesnt look at hyunjin. 

later on, the younger boy was sat on hyunjin's lap, both of hyunjin's arms around his waist. the fact that hyunjin wasn't getting any attention from his smaller boyfriend made him pout. he gave up on being subtle by now, leaning in to give small kisses to the small boys neck. jeongin's breath hitched, moving his head away from the other boy. he looked back at hyunjin with big eyes, "don't do that, there's other people around!" he whispered at hyunjin. jeongin got off of his boyfriends lap and decided to sit back to where he was. the simple action got hyunjin worked up. he wanted the others attention and now he won't get it because there are other people around. 

hyunjin scoffed, he grabbed the others chin so he can make eye contact with jeongin before he kissed the other boy. jeongin's hands were holding tight onto his shirt, trying to push him off, but hyunjin didn't let him. he moved one of his hands down to jeongin's chest and lightly flicked the others nipple. jeongin let out a shaky whimper that was muffled from the kiss. jeongin blushes hard, the others have probably heard him by now. hyunjin finally separated their lips which caused another whimper to leave the youngers lips. he leaned towards the others ear, "wanna show them how good boys act baby. don't you want them to see you all dumb and drooly, hm?" he asked, voice low. jeongin could let out a moan at the others voice but didn't let himself. as hyunjin was talking to him, he was making eye contact with minho from the other couch. he nodded, eyes a little unfocused already. 

hyunjin let out a small chuckle, getting up from his seat and moving jeongin to the middle of the couch. hyunjin can't lie, he loves the attention on them. he loves that the other boys can see him leaving marks on the younger boy, jeongin moaning lightly at the feeling. he loves that they can see how needy and sensitive his boyfriend is, just for him. its been a while since they've done anything and boy was jeongin needy. he needed hyunjin on him, giving him marks and bruises, whispering how much of a whore he was, he needed all of hyunjin. soon, jeongin's sweatshirt came off and he was glad he didn't wear a shirt under it this time. hyunjin played with jeongin's nipples once again which really got jeongin's back arching, more moans coming out of his mouth. he looked up to see the other boys staring straight at him, shifting around in their seats when jeongin noticed them. "you love it, don't you? how they can see you being a dumb slut for me, and i've just started baby. don't you want them to see how pretty you look when you cum? when you get so needy that you start crying for more?" he would ask jeongin. 

jeongin couldn't help it anymore, he needed to cum, he wanted to show them how he's such a good boy, the best boy for hyunjin. "puh-please, i need to cum, i need s-something hyunnie" he would whisper out. by this time, the tv was off and their only entertainment was jeongin and fuck, he loved it so much. jeongin's pants were off and he was left in only his boxers which he just wanted to get rid of already. his cheeks turned pink at a certain sight. he was almost naked except for his boxers while hyunjin still had all his clothes on. jeongin doesn't know why it turns him on so much but it does and his his are moving slightly, wanting friction. hyunjin cooed, "so pretty and dumb for me baby."

he gave jeongin what he wanted and removed his boxers. hyunjin could have sworn he heard changbin groan at the sight and well, he couldn't blame him. jeongin looks so pretty like this, thighs opened up, cheeks all blushy, his hair ruined, and his eyes watery. hyunjin smiled up at him for a moment before tapping three fingers on jeongin's lips. jeongin gladly took the fingers in his mouth, sucking on them as he made eye contact with hyunjin. hyunjin played with the head of his cock and the sight of jeongin losing it was so hot. his hips were bucking up to chase the pleasure and his moans were muffled by his fingers. hyunjin removed himself from jeongin's cock and moved it to grab jeongin's thigh, hoisting it up with his hand to leave small kisses on it. 

jeongin felt like crying, it was all too much, but not enough. he wanted to be fucked silly by hyunjin in front of the other boys. he wanted to be called a slut, wanted to cum already. hyunjin removed his fingers away from the others mouth and brought them down to jeongin's hole. he inserted inside of his boyfriend which he gladly took in. his eyes closed in pleasure as little whimpers left his mouth with each small thrust. jeongin wanted more, he needed to cum and one finger wasn't enough for him at this point. he pushed his hips down, chasing the pleasure given. by now, they both gave up on being silent. jeongin with his moans and hyunjin with his words. "look at you baby, fucking yourself on my finger. aren't you embarrassed, they can see you and see how much of a dumb little slut you're becoming. they probably thought you were so innocent baby, now they know how much of a whore you are." he would say, a small chuckle following after.

jeongin couldn't take it anymore, he chanted "more, more, more" until hyunjin gave it to him which he soon enough did. he was fucking the other with two fingers now and he couldn't help the groan that left him at the sight right in front of him. his baby was so desperate to cum that he doesn't even care how slutty he looks in front of the other boys, "f-feels so good hyung! faster, fuck me faster please please" he let out which surprised all the other boys in the room. hyunjin himself didn't think jeongin would say anything like that with no care, but he did. he moved his fingers faster now, fucking into the boy hard. "want to see you cum with just my fingers fucking you, can you do that, or are you really that big of a cockslut?" hyunjin tells jeongin. jeongin wanted to nod, he is a cockslut and he would love it if hyunjin fucked him. the moans he was letting out were high pitched by now, "t-too much of a cockslut hyung, i need you i-in me." he tries his best to say without a moan interrupting him. 

hyunjin gladly added another finger into jeongin. he felt a small sting but didn't mind it and actually took a liking towards the pain. jeongin wanted to sob out loud, he needed the other boy to fuck him so hard that jeongin can only remember him and that's all. hyunjin's pace was brutal and jeongin felt tears coming out of his eyes from the immense pleasure he was receiving at the moment. hyunjin soon removed his fingers and jeongin let out a pathetic sob at that. hyunjin was quick to get rid of all his clothing and spit in his hand before moving it up and down on his own cock. he knew jeongin liked some pain but sometimes it takes too long for him to get settled and hyunjin doesn't know if he can hold back for that long. 

hyunjin slowly pushed himself in, groaning at how tight the boy was. he stopped himself from thrusting in all the way until jeongin whispered out a very shaky "do it" which was all he needed before doing exactly what he was stopping himself from doing earlier. jeongin's head was thrown back, this is what he needed. he needed to be full and to be fucked by his boyfriend. he wanted to be used if he was honest, he wanted his boyfriend to use his body until he came inside of him. he nodded his head which was the signal for hyunjin to move and he did not hold back. from the start, his thrust are hard and his pace is unforgiving. jeongin was moaning so load but he didn't care anymore, not at all. he's a little ashamed on how just a couple minutes ago he was shy when hyunjin was leaving kisses on his neck and now here he is, being fucked in front of his friends. he made eye contact with each boy, letting out moans and seeing a blush spread on all of their cheeks. 

"poor b-baby, all you can do is let out those pathetic moans." hyunjin grunted out. small groans and moans were leaving hyunjins lips as well, his boyfriend felt so good around him and the fact that jeongin didn't care that he was being fucked silly in front of others turned hyunjin on so much. "gonna cum! hyung im gonna cum, gonna cum!" he lets out between moans. hyunjin groaned as he felt himself get close as well. he moved a hand up to jeongin's throat, slightly squeezing the sides as his hips went faster. jeongin came all over himself soon after that, hips bucking up as his eyes were rolling back. he looked too good like this and hyunjin couldn't hold back anymore. he came inside the other one with a loud groan and sight of jeongin's eyes crossing slightly at the feeling of being filled up made hyunjin thrust a bit more inside him before he moved. hyunjin made sure that his fingers had some of jeongin's cum before he brought them up to jeongin's hand to suck them clean. he was sure they weren't the only ones who came tonight after seeing how pretty of a baby he has.


End file.
